The present invention generally relates to the field of floor coverings and more particularly to a tool for forming a decorative pattern in a floor covering and a method for forming the pattern in the floor covering in situ.
Interior designers and architects often require the installation of decorative floor coverings in commercial and residential buildings. Furthermore, homeowners often prefer a decorative floor covering to a more traditional floor covering in a home. The decorative patterns of floor coverings frequently vary from installation to installation in order to complement the decor of the space. For instance, the color and patterns of wall coverings, the layout of the room, the type of furniture, etc. may influence the design of the floor covering. Further, organizations and corporations may enjoy company logos patterned into the floor covering of a building lobby or other area. To achieve these custom designs required by the flooring industry, decorative floor coverings are formed by cutting shapes from one piece of floor covering and inserting a corresponding shape of another color or pattern of floor covering. Two known methods prevalent in the flooring industry for cutting decorative pieces for assimilation into a pattern require either extremely high craftsmanship or complicated site machinery. One known method requires the use of a top knife such as a Roberts top knife to free form a pattern into a carpet floor covering. Pattern designs requiring high quality and extensive marks or cuts by such knives require tedious and meticulous attention to the job and high craftsmanship to produce cuts at an acceptable level. Even under the skill of a highly trained artisan, the finished decorative pattern is often sloppy and of inadequate quality. The labor cost of a highly skilled artisan, coupled with the time and patience of using a top knife are undesirable disadvantages of present methods for forming patterns. The second existing method for marking or cutting decorative patterns into floor coverings employs Computer Aided Design (CAD) software and an electric cutting machine. The cutting machine makes exact and precise cuts in the floor covering per the CAD software""s instructions. However, due to the generally large nature of these machines, marks and cuts must be performed off the job-site and therefore prohibits on-site modifications of the design during the installation process. The machines are expensive and the added costs and time associated with shipping the finished materials to the job site add undesirable overhead to the finished project.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and tool for minimizing the above-identified drawbacks and disadvantages experienced in connection with cutting complex, decorative patterns into floor coverings and assimilation into a final pattern.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool and method for minimizing costly overhead in connection with cutting complex, decorative patterns into floor coverings and assimilation into a final pattern.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool and method for minimizing the craftsmanship and training required to apply complex, decorative patterns into floor coverings.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tool and method for cutting complex, decorative patterns into floor coverings and assimilation into a final pattern in an expeditious manner.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a tool and method for cutting complex, decorative patterns into floor coverings with great precision.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, there is provided a tool having a slide member affixed to an underside of a body member. The slide member comprises a foot and a guide, the guide having a channel extending the length therein for receiving the edge of a first section of floor covering that is cut to a predetermined shape. A marking implement or knife blade is secured between the guide and foot at an angle that maximizes the marking or cutting efficiency.
In accordance with a preferred method of operation, the channel of the guide member is adapted, in operation, to receive an edge of a first section of floor covering which has been pre-cut to form a distinctive pattern and which overlies a second section of floor covering in which the pattern is to be formed. The bottom surface of the foot and guide rest on the underlying section of floor covering that is to be marked or to receive a cut. The operator applies forward and downward pressure to the body, advancing the apparatus along the edge of the first section of floor covering that acts as a template while the marking implement cuts the second section of floor covering at an equivalent dimension.